Agnes Montefuego
Maria Agnes Montefuego was one of a set of identical twins borne by her biological mother who was on a trip to Italy at that time. Due to complications at birth, both infants didn't cry nor drew breath, and they were rushed to intensive care. Agnes’ foster father, who was the attending nurse of her mother at that time, mistakenly pronounced Agnes as dead, compelling her mother to take the other one only and leave Agnes; when her foster father discovered Agnes is still alive it was too late for the mother had already left, so he just adopted her. He didn’t divulge about this because he decided to nurture Agnes as his own child. Agnes, as she is nicknamed, is well loved by her foster family even though she is adopted. She doesn’t complain even if her family can barely meet their daily needs. She’s a cheerful, outgoing and a bit boyish lass; she is one of the amiable people in her vicinity due to her friendly and sociable ways, joining the local church choir and school archery club. Nevertheless, much of that has changed - she is now introverted and reticent. This is due to a traumatic event that left her family devastated while they where still living in Rome. It all started 2 weeks ago. Agnes was on her way home from choir practice and upon arriving home she saw her family being held hostage by the henchmen of the loan shark whom her dad borrowed money from, but hadn't paid his debts to. One of the men said that he will kill her family if the debts aren't paid; her father repeatedly pleaded that he give them more time since they're not that opulent to quickly pay their debts, but the pleas were to no avail. Upon seeing that the man was about to shoot her terrified sister, Agnes burst into a sudden fit of rage, with vermillion flames engulfing her and the whole house, much to the shock of Agnes, her family, and the henchmen. The flames roared towards the men and in turn burning them to ashes, whilst Agnes and her family remained miraculously unscathed, as the flames were under Agnes' command. Nevertheless, the house was already set afire due to the flames, and so they had to get out avoiding the burning debris. Unfortunately, before all of them were able to get out safely, her aunt was hit, and died after. This left Agnes in tears, saying that it's all her fault. The onlookers who saw the event labeled her the Devil's Daughter due to their notion that she is a pyromaniac, oblivious that her powers caused it. this only worsened the family's dilemma. Hoping to escape the persecution, forget what happened, and start anew, they moved to Los Angeles, where her foster relative lives, and buried her foster aunt's cremated remains there. Even though they have moved away, Agnes still feels the guilt of what she has done, thus turning her once outgoing personality into a lonely introverted one. Whenever she tries out her new found ability, only sapphire blue flames appear. Still her family stays as encouraging as ever, saying that it was meant to happen and that there is another path prepared for her. Taking these to heart, coupled with inspiration in faith, she is now gradually coping up with her life, ready to reach out once again to others. She is currently living in New York, diligently working as an archery instructor at a sports club in order to afford apartment room rent and to study in Julliard School, determined to pursue her dreams and to focus her time in singing instead of sobbing. She vents all her feeling in her songs, and has recently formed a pop rock band named "Fear 'em More". As of now, hints of yellow orange can be seen in her yet blue flames, indicating her gradual but sure rise from the abyss of emotional demise. Personality Maria Agnes, or simply put, Agnes, is naturally a gregarious and exuberant individual. She is more inclined to be with boys than with girls, since she favors their outgoing and athletic habits. She even joined the school archery club to prove her own athletic mettle. Yet, beneath this seemingly tough facade hides a gentle spirit. Agnes never wastes time to value and cherish all that's around her - life, friends and family. For her, this is the noblest thing to do. Agnes’ friends consider her an angel due to her deep faith; she devoutly attends church and also sings for the choir, which helped her perfect her singing talent. For her, good music is a bulwark of strength. She is inherently kind due to her religious upbringing. Nevertheless, she won't hesitate to perform equitable sanctions if someone is condign for such things. Justice and peace matter to her. Since Agnes values what she loves, she can be easily affected if she looses something/someone valuable; this often leads to her becoming downhearted, which in turn may render her unable to think with full reason. This could improbably but possibly sway her moral decisions. Appearance Agnes is endowed with a fair complexion, her visage nigh wrinkle free. Standing at 5'2", and weighing about 115 lbs, Agnes’ built is average for her stature. She has green eyes and a naturally vermilion hair. These grant her a pixie like appearance, with her charisma as a complement. She is surely a beauty to behold. She has so many similarities with Emily Tavara, given that they are identical twins. They are both redheads, but now their hair can be distinguishable, since Agnes dyed it blond to forget her past self due to what she has done. The exterior of Agnes is just a facade that contrasts with what she is currently feeling inside. Having experienced trials in her life, she has turned from a youthful, gallivanting, attitude to a more pragmatic and keen one; she always thinks twice before trusting anyone. This has earned her survival in a world filled with selfishness and discrimination. Ability Empathic Pyrokinesis This is a form of pyrokinesis wherein the color and intensity of her generated flames changes according to auras/emotions/feelings/desires present – these could be hers or from another one. She first feels and assimilates the aforementioned, and then can turn these into her flames, with varying colors . For example, the flames turn vermilion when there's anger, yellow orange when there's happiness (it is also her default flame color), blue when there's pain/sadness, silver when there’s fear/worry, green when there's relaxation, and violet when there’s spite. Also, she has another flame color, pink, of which she is perturbed, because she doesn't completely comprehend the emotional prerequisites for it to appear, thus, she seldom manages to conjure it. Nevertheless, it appeared 2 weeks ago when her sister drowned and she used it to bring warmth to her sister's body, thus resuscitating her. It also appeared 1 week ago during prom in the form of pink pyrotechnic flickers, when she was kissing her boyfriend. It appears that her pink flame is caused by her love for her loved ones. If assorted emotions are present, Agnes can, with ample effort, amalgamate these into strong dense iridescent flames. If unleashed, it can be deemed as a facsimile of a pyrotechnic. Agnes can channel these accumulated iridescent flames to engulf her whole self and then force them upon the ground to push her off and propel her skyward (following the rocket principle of Newton’s third law of action-reaction), thus granting her limited flight. Limits The major limit to Agnes’ ability is that her power is emotion or aura based, so if emotions or auras are absent (if she is isolated) or even if hers are (if she is knocked out or sedated), then she can’t conjure flames. Also, since it is emotion based, it could render her emotionally exhausted if she receives way too many varied emotions. Her flame heat is only proportional to the intensity of the emotions /auras. She is immune to her own flames, but she’s not immune to extraneous flames so she has to immerse herself in her own flames first to incorporate herself into the heat; nevertheless, she isn’t immune to burning debris. Frantic feelings may cause her power to go unstable, which could potentially lead to seizures and death. Aside from the prior limits, her flight limits are that the flames must be very strong to lift her; and since only her accumulated iridescent flames are capable of this, she must take time to combine emotions for her to fly; also, flying is improbable during rainy, snowy, or other precipitate weather. She is still experimenting with this usage of her ability. Assignment Tracker 2.0 Category:Characters Category:Hero